


Les pécheurs dans nos rangs

by NiniMousse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMousse/pseuds/NiniMousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elles flottaient sous ses yeux, s'évanouissaient et disparaissaient, les couleurs... /*/ OS en réponse au promptfest de juillet-août 2013 sur Hybridation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les pécheurs dans nos rangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_dilly).



> En réponse à la requête suivante (promptfest de juillet-août 2013) : "petite_dilly - Rhadamanthe/Pandore - boire pour oublier - tous ratings"

**¤StS¤**

« C'est toi… Dis-moi que c'est bien toi…

-Rhadamanthe ! »

La voix de Pandore claqua sèchement dans l'air, appuyée par un grondement de tonnerre au loin. Les hautes fenêtres à croisillons du château d'Hadès, lugubres, ne cachaient rien de la tempête qui s'apprêtait à les engloutir. Le ciel, noir et violet, menaçant, promettait rien moins qu'un déluge et une danse d'éclairs à briser l'ouïe et la vue.

« Pandore… » gémit l'anglais, en calant son visage dans le giron de l'adolescente. Celle-ci émit un cri de souris, outragée par son attitude inhabituelle. Le juge puait l'alcool, la senteur lourde du malt, les émanations du whisky qu'il consommait à outrance depuis son arrivée au domaine. Elle tenta de le repousser mais en vain. L'homme était grand et ses années de service dans l'armée britannique l'avait taillé dans la pierre. Les Parques avaient été joueuses avec son incarnation : même son existence avant le sombre monarque s'était faite comme soldat.

« Mais que t'ont-ils fait… ? Que nous ont-ils faits ?

-Rhadamanthe, ça suffit !

-Si froide… »

Le poids de la Wyverne les cogna contre un mur lambrissé, miteux et humide, décoloré et suranné. Ils sombrèrent jusqu'au sol dans un bruissement de tissu, soie noire contre un improbable peignoir bordeaux. L'homme sanglotait maintenant, débitant des phrases sans queue ni tête, tandis que Pandore grimaçait de douleur. Dans leur chute, sa tête avait heurté les rebords en bois, l'assommant quelques secondes.

« C'est un coup des jumeaux, j'en suis sûr. Ils ont manigancé avec les Parques, leurs ont vendu deux ou trois âmes pour jouer avec nous, avec nos souvenirs. C'est tout ce qu'il nous restait, nos souvenirs, nos mémoires, nos couleurs. Tu te souviens de notre couleur, Pandore ? »

La jeune femme se tortilla un peu mais abandonna bien vite l'idée de se dégager. Rhadamanthe était décidément bien trop lourd et son discours incohérent venait de rallumer une lueur dans ses souvenirs. « Tu connais cet homme », se dit-elle, « bien sûr que tu le connais, c'est un Juge de ton seigneur Hadès », répondit une autre voix intérieure. Elle détourna la tête néanmoins quand elle sentit le souffle du Spectre s'approcher trop près de ses lèvres.

« Tu as vraiment tout oublié ? Nous étions proches, si proches, dans nos dernières vies… Si unis que nous arrivions à repousser le gris et créer un peu de chaleur. Ca me tue que tu ne t'en souviennes pas… »

La silhouette enveloppée de noire de Pandore frissonna. Parlait-il de chaleur ? De couleur ? Deux phénomènes dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence depuis qu'Hadès était apparu dans le château de son enfance en déchirant le corps de sa mère, en massacrant son père, en fauchant les serviteurs. Son cœur s'accéléra face à ce vague espoir que le britannique venait de soulever. Elle glissa une main timide dans les cheveux rebelles de la Wyverne et le pressa contre elle. Il exhala un soupir de bonheur et l'urgence dans sa voix se calma.

« Tu étais si belle, si fière, redoutable dans ta dernière incarnation. Dangereuse, prête à aller frapper Athéna toi-même. Je t'avais aimée de loin, siècles après siècles, avant de trouver le courage de t'approcher, de t'affronter et de t'avouer que ton cosmos m'avait rendu les couleurs du monde. »

Elle fixait le plafond craquelé, silencieuse, patiente, prête à accepter les révélations de cette étrange confession.

« Mais ils ont dû nous voir. Les jumeaux, ils… Peut-être que ça a fini par interférer avec notre allégeance et… Pourtant, toute cette férocité, cette puissance que tu m'avais donnée faisait de moi un Juge encore plus dangereux. Alors quoi… ?

-La couleur.

-… ? »

Les paroles confuses de Rhadamanthe n'éveillaient rien chez Pandore. Rien qu'un vide, absolu, où résonnait le bruit du tonnerre. La main du Juge sur sa hanche, en revanche, faisait vibrer une à une les fibres de son corps en lui promettant des flammes pour remplacer le froid et la lumière pour orner le gris. Mais elle occulta chaque sensation par le devoir, par une pensée impérieuse qui venait certainement d'Hypnos, et se barricada derrière le mépris dont elle était coutumière – croyait-elle.

Le britannique s'écarta légèrement et plaça une main rugueuse sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le cœur de Rhadamanthe pleura silencieusement quand il réalisa qu'il ne distinguait plus les nuances violettes, si subtiles, qui ornaient les iris de « sa » Pandore. Son regard interrogateur, bien loin des œillades de son incarnation du dix-huitième siècle, acheva son âme déjà éparpillée aux quatre vents par des Parques retorses.

« De quelle couleur étions-nous, Rhadamanthe ?

-Nous étions d'un beau rouge, écarlate. Flamboyant. Tu étais noire et pourpre, ma Pandore, élégante et funeste. J'étais…

-Je ne suis plus « ta » Pandore, Juge. Il n'y a plus de nous. »

Le rejet.

La Wyverne recula, frappée au cœur, le ventre dissous par un froid qui annonçait une nouvelle solitude millénaire. Tous ces moments éphémères où ils avaient repoussé ensemble l'air mortifère du royaume d'Hadès, l'humidité s'agrippant aux corps, les nuances infinies de noir, de gris et de marron… Balayés comme des fétus de paille pour les remettre sur le chemin de l'obéissance et du dévouement.

Ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent le dos. Le britannique contempla les murs sales qu'il allait occuper désormais, sous sa charge de Juge d'Hadès et son ancienne identité réduite en cendres. Il était à nouveau seul, pour toutes les batailles à venir. Comme tous les autres, comme tous les Spectres.

« Rhadamanthe ? Un verre de whisky, je te prie.

-Bien, dame Pandore », répondit l'homme au cœur sanglant qui voyait s'évanouir, sous ses yeux hagards, les dernières couleurs du ciel.

_« Les pécheurs, ensemble, découvrent le noir, le violet, le pourpre et le rouge, tournent la tête vers le ciel et ne rêvent bientôt plus que de lumière pour leur montrer le monde du dessus. Ils échappent à notre contrôle et quittent le cercle des Spectres, renoncent à la puissance et à l'immortalité pour contempler trois misérables fleurs, si pâles et tordues face à leurs sœurs d'Elysion. »_

**¤StS¤**


End file.
